


The Greatest Adventure

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asahi buys antiques as a hobby.  But he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he buys a traditional andon lamp.For the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange 2017Fantasy Creature: GenieFor Tehngo/Cal





	The Greatest Adventure

Asahi glanced between his phone and the sign above the shop.  This was the right place, but it looked dingier than he was expecting.  An antique shop where he’d come to look around.  Asahi enjoyed looking at antiques, and usually walked out of a business with at least one item in hand.  He pushed the door open, and it creaked loudly with the motion.  A brass bell above the door rang as it swung shut behind him.

“Welcome.”

A very bored teenager was slouched behind the front counter staring at her phone.  Asahi wandered through the store, he took in battered furniture and a curious number of antique lamps.  There were quite a number of them, actually.  Different kinds, some Japanese, thought many were not.  One particular lamp caught his eye.

A traditional andon was nearly buried behind several western style oil lamps.  He reached out and carefully lifted it by the handle.  The paper was yellowed by time, and the paint, somewhat faded.paint depicting a tree and a murder of crows.  Even aged, it was a gorgeous piece.

 

Asahi carefully carried the lamp over to the counter and set it down.  The girl put her phone down and looked up at him.  He tried to smile warmly, but he wasn't sure how well that came off to her.  She glanced at the lamp before she pulled out a thick binder and flipped through several pages.  She came to one, seeing the details of the lamp.

"Traditional andon, with crow motif.  That'll be 50,000 yen," she said.  Asahi quirked his brow at her.

"Isn't that a little high?" he asked.

"Nope, that's the quote I'm supposed to give you," she said.  She still sounded incredibly bored about it all.  Asahi sighed and handed over his credit card. 

He walked out of the stop with the lamp cradled in his arms.  He only hoped the train wouldn't be too crowded.  If it was, there was no way he was going to get on with an antique, wood and paper lamp.  Asahi made it to the train station and found that he'd just beaten the after school rush.  He spotted an empty seat and gingerly sat down.  In the sunlight he could see that he could make out each individual crow painted on the paper.  There was fourteen of them or varying sizes.  The smallest and largest ones were perched together on a tree branch.  The rest were in mid flight.  It really was a beautiful piece, he just hoped he could manage to clean it without damaging any part of it.

Asahi made it home with the lamp, and set it down on his kitchen table.  He collected everything he needed to at least dust it off properly.  He brushed off the would before taking a can of air to the paper.  There was really no other way to clean it.  A plume of dust kicked up and he coughed the dust out of his throat.

He gently lifted it to clean the bottom, and found something meticulously carved into the wood of the base.  He couldn't quite make out the words, and gently rubbed his thumb over it.  He'd only just begun to make out the words when the lamp quivered in his hands.  Asahi very nearly dropped it as it glowed, and a sudden cloud of orange colored smoke rose up from the top of it.

The smoke traveled away from the table and solidified into a child.  A child with large, bright brown eyes that held a fire deep in them, hair that was spiked upwards, and dressed in a kimono and hakama.  A set of bangles on his wrists jingled as he moved his arms.  Asahi simply stared in shock.

"Hello!" the child said.  The child, a boy, Asahi realized didn't sound much like a child.  More like a teen, though he was very short.

"Who-who are you?" Asahi stuttered.

"I'm Noya!" he chirped. "And you're my new master!"

His grin was so bright that it was almost disarming.  Asahi very nearly didn't register the word "master".

"Wait what?"

"You're the owner of my lamp!  So you're my master!"

"That-that almost sounds like you're a jinn," Asahi said.

"That's right!"

"But, jinn are a middle eastern mythological creature," Asahi said.

"Well, that's true too.  I'm not actually a jinn.  I'm similar.  I'm a spirit trapped and tied to that andon," Noya said.

"And, do you grant wishes too?" Asahi asked.

"Of course I do!  It's what I was cursed to do.  So, what would you wish for, Master?" he asked.  Asahi paused.  This is not at all what he expected when he'd gone out for the day in search of antiques. 

"I-I don't know.  Am I allowed to think about it?" he asked.

"Of course.  You're my master for as long as you're in possession of the andon, and you haven't spend your three wishes."

"What happens if I use the three wishes and I keep the lamp?" Asahi asked.

"I enter a dormant state until ownership of the lamp passes to someone else," Noya said.  He sat down on the floor and looked up at Asahi, who was still seated at the table.

"P-please, sit at the table with me," Asahi stuttered.  Noya slowly stood and slid into the chair.

"Master?  Are you okay?" Noya asked.  Asahi jumped.

"Do you have to call me master?  I don't feel comfortable with it.  People don't really use it anymore," Asahi told him.

"What year is it?" Noya asked.  His head turned as he took in the details of Asahi's small apartment.  Asahi lived alone, just him and his antiques.

"Ah, it's 2017," Asahi told him.

"What?  I've been dormant for nearly forty years!" Noya exclaimed. "Wow.  I didn't think I'd get to see the new millenia."

"Um, are there any other rules, to the whole wish granting thing?" Asahi asked.

"Well, you get three, same as a regular jinn.  You of course, can't wish for anything that may take away another person's free will, so that includes making someone do something for you, or experiencing feelings that aren't already there.  And no asking for more wishes.  That's cheating,"

"Sounds fairly standard," Asahi mumbled.  He studied the lamp again.  It looked no different from before.  Noya leaned forward to peer at him. "What is it?"

"You seem much nice than my last few masters," he said.

"How many have you had?"

"Five, before you.  They were pretty selfish people.  I hope you're nice."

Asahi could only laugh.  This was most definitely very surreal.

 

Noya had taken to modern Sendai fairly well.  He was apparently well traveled, having changed several hands since having been confined to the lamp.  Compared to an actual jinn, he was incredibly young, only a couple hundred years old.  His magic was powerful too, though he couldn't do most things without the express order of his master.  Noya had become a fixture of Asahi's life in the last month or so.  He no longer jumped whenever he realized his apartment wasn't empty when he got home from work.

He hadn't minded dropping the title for Asahi either, instead opting to address him as Asahi-san.  Which made Asahi feel a little old, but he didn't complain.  Noya was watching television, taking in an advertisement for Tokyo Disney.

"That looks so cool!  Have you ever been there before, Asahi-san?" Noya asked.

"No, I haven't.  It was always just a little too far away for my family to travel to just for a day, when I was growing up.  And I don't have as much free time now as an adult," Asahi said.  He was flipping through a food magazine on the couch while Noya was sprawled out on the floor.

Asahi worked as a sushi chef in downtown Sendai.  He'd been apprenticed to the head sushi chef since graduating high school, and only in the last year been judged ready to work on his own.  He was no master.  He had years to go before he got that title, but at least he was able to work without Shindou-sensei breathing down his neck as he sliced fish.

"When's your next day off?" Noya asked him.

"Well, we close on Mondays, so not until next Monday," Asahi said. "I have Monday and Tuesday off, as usual."

"So let's go next Monday," Noya said.

"Huh?  No way, it takes a few hours to get to Tokyo from here," Asahi said.

"Make it a wish and we can be there in seconds," Noya said. "I think it'd be cool to experience."

Asahi looked at Noya from over the top of his magazine.  Noya looked wistful.  As if he wanted to go, but could not.  The power of the lamp prevented him from leaving it, or his master's side for very long or far.  They weren't sure of the actual distance, since Asahi liked fifteen minutes away from the restaurant, only a few miles by train and foot.  But so long as the lamp was at home, Noya could stay there while Asahi was out.

Asahi hummed thoughtfully.  He pulled his phone out and pulled up the app for his bank and checked his account.  He got paid on Thursday night, and he'd just paid his bills and rent.  He smiled to himself and went back to his magazine.

 

Monday morning Asahi work up and dressed.  Noya was sleeping on the couch.  Asahi had been surprised to learn he had to sleep, but didn't actually require food.  Noya had explained he could sleep in the lamp, but after spending so many decades in it, he'd rather sleep out in the open.

"Noya, wake up."

Asahi shook him awake.  Noya grumbled and sat up.

"What is it?"

"Change into something more modern, I'm ready to make my first wish," Asahi said.  Noya was now wide awake.  He hopped up and snapped his fingers.  His traditional grab blinked out of existence, and now Noya was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel wrapped around his waist.

"So, what is it?" Noya asked.  Asahi dragged him to the genkan and put his shoes on.  Noya did the same with a pair of canvas shoes.

"I wish we can go to Tokyo Disney together," Asahi said.  Noya blinked at him for a moment.  Then, the glowing embers behind his eyes flared brightly as he smiled.

"You got it, Asahi-san.  Give me your hands."

Asahi placed his hands in Noya's and marveled at the size difference.  Then in a flash, they found themselves standing just in front of the ticket booths at the park entrance.

Noya's eyes widened as he took in the sights, sounds and the people.  It was still somewhat early, but people were already milling about, waiting for the main gates to open.  Asahi grabbed Noya by the hand and lead him towards the ticket booths.

Asahi purchased a pair of tickets for them.  They joined the crowds at the turnstiles and waited.

They spent the entire day at the park, Experiencing as many rides as they could get on, eating ridiculous amounts of expensive junk food, and taking in the magic of the park.  They did get a few odd looks from other guests.  Asahi hadn't really looked his age since his decision to grow out his hair in high school, and his facial hair had come in when he was seventeen.

Noya on the other hand, looked like he was barely thirteen at the very least.  The fact that they were holding hands throughout the day didn't help.

"Noya, is this what you looked like, before the curse?" Asahi asked as they shared a massive candy apple shaped like Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah.  I was eighteen when I was cursed, and I had always been a small kid.  I was the runt of the litter, you could say.  Not expected to live.  That kind of thing."

"Wait, were you originally human?" Asahi asked.  Noya nodded as he bit a large chunk out of the apple with a crunch.

"Mhm.  I was cursed, and my name was stolen from me.  Turned into this.  I can be freed, if I can retrieve my true name."

Asahi stared at him in shock.  It was a surprise, but knowing that the chance of them finding out Noya's true name was incredibly slim.  They finished the apple and Noya dragged them into line for the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the park.

They finished the day with the fireworks show, and Asahi took a selfie of them standing in front of the main castle.

"What was that for, Asahi-san?"

"I just wanted something to always remember this by," Asahi said.  Noya smiled up at him.

"This was so much fun, thank you for bringing me here.  You totally wasted your first wish just on me."

"I wanted to.  And it's not a waste if you're happy."

Noya blushed at his words.

"You know that almost sounds like this is part of a modern courtship ritual," Noya said.  Asahi blinked at him.  Once he registered the words his face turned bright red.

"Oh!  Uh, I mean, not necessarily?" he stumbled.  Noya's smile dimmed just a bit at the words.

"Shall we go home then?" Noya asked.  He held a hand out to Asahi.  Asahi took it and in the blink of an eye, they were standing outside Asahi's apartment.  They let them in and Noya's shoes were off and he was laying face down on the couch.

"Good night, Asahi-san," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Good night, Noya," Asahi returned.  He slipped into his room and grabbed his laptop.  He got ready for bed and crawled under the covers with his laptop.  He brought up a new search tab and stared at the text box, unsure of what to type in.

Asahi had had the intention of looking up a possible means of freeing Noya from the curse that had tied him to the andon.  Noya often spoke of freely traveling, of seeing the world.  He was fascinated by how advanced the world had become since his last master.  If he could, he'd set Noya free, even if it meant never seeing him again.

It had only been a month, but Asahi could safely say that he was falling for the spirit.  And that was scary, knowing that after just two more wishes, he'll never see Noya again.  A selfish part of him whispered the suggestion that he could simply not use the last two wishes.  He could keep Noya with him forever.

Asahi set his laptop on his bedside table with a sigh.  Now was likely not the time to try and figure this out.  He curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

 

Two more weeks went by and Asahi still hadn't used his second wish.  He didn't want to use it on himself, like the last time, he wanted it to be something they both could do, together.  And this time, maybe he'd say it was a date.  He hadn't thought too hard about how disappointed Noya had seemed when Asahi had said their trip to Tokyo Disney wasn't necessarily a date.  This time tho, he was going to make it clear.

So Asahi spend as much time as he could spare looking up places he thought Noya might want to see.  Maybe it was time to take Noya out of Japan.  But where could they go?

Asahi leaned back in his seat to see Noya flipping through an old copy of Weekly Jump.  The setting sun coming through his balcony doors created a halo atop his head.  Noya had taken to more modern clothes, trying different styles each day, but today he was wearing a pair of gym shorts and one of Asahi's t-shirts, which he was nearly swimming in.

"H-hey, Noya, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you like to go?" Asahi asked.  Noya set the magazine down and looked at him with a thoughtful hum.  He was gorgeous with the sunset behind him.

"Well, my second to last master was fighting Americans in some kind of war.  He was super excited to go, almost couldn't wait to be sent out.  I wonder what that place is like."

Asahi frowned, unsure of what to think of that.

"He spent his last wish making sure his wife got pregnant.  I felt kinda bad about it, but it wasn't actually against the rules.  Anyway, I'd love to see America."

"Well, it's really big.  We'd never be able to see it in just a day or two.  It would take several weeks," Asahi said.

"Oh, I guess that's out then.  What about you, where's somewhere you'd like to see?" Noya asked.  He sat up from his prone position, and the neck of the shirt slipped off a shoulder.  Asahi shrugged.

"I've always been too anxious to really travel.  I've always been content to stay where I am," Asahi said.  Noya got up and stood behind Asahi, draping himself over Asahi's shoulders.  He was light, and the contact felt nice.

"We don't have to go anywhere special tho.  We can totally just pick a place here in Japan.  I've only been a few places here, and everything is different every time," Noya said.  Asahi thought.

"Do you want to go north or south?"

"Can we go to an onsen in Hokkaido?" Noya asked.

"Hot springs it is, let's find out where we can go."

They spent a few hours looking at various onsen and hotels, trying to find one with the best price.  By the time Asahi was yawning for sleep, they hadn't booked anything yet.

"Go to sleep, Asahi-san, you're gonna fall out of your chair at this rate," Noya said. He urged Asahi out of his seat and to his bedroom.

Asahi went through the motions of getting ready for bed but in his daze he grabbed Noya and dragged him into bed with him.  His heavier body and strong arms pinned him in place.  Asahi promptly fell asleep with Noya in his arms.

 

Three weeks later, Asahi took a week off from work and they went to Hokkaido.  They'd found accommodations close to their onsen of choice and in a blink of an eye, they were there.  Asahi got them checked in and his luggage put away and they were off to explore the area.  It was early fall, but the northern chill was already settling in, so they dressed for the occasion.  Coats and scarves as Noya gasped at the sights.

"This is so cool, Asahi-san!"

They walked the streets and Asahi bought takoyaki from a street vendor.  Noya enjoyed the treat with gusto.  Asahi watched him with fondness, and as Noya ran through piles of fallen maple leaves in a park with several children, Asahi knew he was gone.  Noya had his heart, and even the knowledge that there was only one wish left couldn't ruin that.

Asahi vowed that once this vacation was over, he would do everything he could to free Noya from his curse.

They returned to the hotel and shuffled down the road to the onsen.  They were greeted enthusiastically by an older woman who led them to the changing room.  They stripped in silence and entered the bath where they cleaned themselves, side by side.

It was an odd time of year to visit so there was no one else using the springs once he entered.  Asahi sighed as the tension in his back and shoulders melted away.  Noya sank into the water and he disappeared under to his chin.  Asahi laughed, he could tell Noya was sitting up as straight as he could just to keep his face above the water line.

"This is nice, I'm glad you picked it," Asahi said.  Noya smiled.

"So long as you're happy, Asahi-san," he said.  They soaked together for a while before climbing out and drying off.  They took a pair of robes and opted to eat dinner at the onsen.  The dining room was a bit busier as locals came in to eat dinner as well.

"This is so good," Noya exclaimed as he dug into the udon he'd ordered. Asahi chuckled and ate at a more sedate pace.  While Noya didn't actually have to eat, he still enjoyed it, and according to him, food had only gotten more delicious as time went on.

They finished their meals and changed back into their clothes and returned to the hotel.  There had been a mix-up and Asahi had meant to book a room with two beds, but instead had gotten one.  He'd debated on getting a cot, but decided it wasn't worth the extra charge when they'd been sharing a bed in his apartment off and on since they'd decided to take this trip.

They climbed into bed together and Noya immediately cuddled up to Asahi with a content sigh.

"If the rest of the week is going to be like today, I'm so excited for all of it," he said.  Asahi wrapped an arm around Noya and bravely pecked Noya on the cheek.  Noya let out a quiet squeak at the noise, but Asahi had already closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep.

 

The rest of the week flew by as they checked out the historical sites and ate more delicious food, and spent each evening at the onsen.  Asahi didn't think any wish, any vacation could possibly be as good.  They were on their final evening and determined to soak in the hot water until their skin was pink and their fingers and toes were wrinkled.

They ordered a little more food than they usually did, as once they returned to Sendai, it would be back to convenience store microwave meals and whatever leftovers Asahi brought home from the restaurant.  They managed to eat all of it before waddling back to their hotel room to sleep it all off.

Just before Asahi drifted off to sleep, he felt a pressure on his lips and realized Noya was kissing him. Before he could react, Noya pulled away.

"Thank you for such a wonderful date, Asahi-san.  I know we don't have much time left, but I will always cherish my time with you," Noya whispered.  He rolled over so his back was to Asahi, and was silent for the rest of the night.

Asahi checked them out in the morning and they walked down the street to a nearby alley to duck into so that Noya could returned them to the apartment.  Asahi hesitated as he stuck the key in the lock.  Once they stepped inside, the magic of the last week would dissipate, and it would be back to their regular days again.  He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.  It swung open and they stepped inside.  Everything was as they'd left it.  A think layer of dust covered the surfaces, but that was easily wiped away.  His mail had piled up a bit, but none of it looked important or urgent.  Asahi went to unpack his bag while Noya sat down in front of the small table his andon was situated on.  He looked melancholy.

 

A month flew by and Asahi tried his best to find out Noya's true name.  The one that had been stolen from him.  Noya only vaguely recalled having been born and raised in a village called Karasuno.  Said village had become a town.  But as there were little to no written records about people of no historical importance, finding out if Noya had a grave was impossible.  Karasuno was a few hours away as well, and Asahi didn't have a car.  While he could get to the town by train, he didn't really have the time to travel there.  He had to settle for immersing himself in the library to look up any records of stories or legends of something or anything that could have the power to curse a mortal's spirit to be tied to a lamp of all things.

Asahi was staring a the lamp, the crow motif wasn't common in the older art forms.  While it did appear every once in awhile, mostly as stories of tricksters, whatever Noya had angered was far more powerful than that.

He picked up the lamp and flipped it over.  There was nothing on the underside.  He hadn't even used the thing for it's intended purpose.  It had sat there while Noya puttered around the apartment.  Asahi checked the pull out where additional kindling went.  It was covered in soot.

Asahi took a brush and gently brushed the soot away.  Much of it was caked on, but a good amount of it was coming off just from the gentle pressure.  The wood underneath looked odd.

He picked up a small chisel and worked some of the harder packed soot out.  He realized that someone had carved something into the wood before it had been treated.  It looked like words.  More soot flaked off and he worked a little harder.  But he didn't want to damage the wood.  Didn't want to risk destroying whatever was carved there.

He could make out the first character. West.  It said "west" so far.  Possibly a name or a place.  His excitement grew.  Asahi glanced over at Noya who was watching television and sucking down a popsicle.  He was fond of soda flavored ones, so Asahi had bought a whole box of them just for Noya.

More soot came away and he could see part of a second character.  He pushed a little harder, and the chisel dug into the wood.

"No," he gasped.  The noise drew Noya's attention.  He looked over at Asahi.

"What's going on?"

"I-I think I found your name," Asahi said.  He was surprised by how breathless he sounded.  Noya was over to his side in a flash. "See here, it looks like it was carved into the bottom here.  But there's so much soot."

"I'd use my magic to make it go away if I could, but I can't do anything to alter the state of the lamp.  Part of the magic."

Asahi grunted as another chip of soot came away.

"Nishinoya.  Nishinoya, okay.  We're halfway there."

"Makes sense why I'd be called Noya then.  Take the rest of the name away and that's all that's left."

Noya froze.

"What is it?" Asahi asked.

"I insulted a god.  Oh.  Oh no, no wonder."

"What?"

"I insulted the god of Mount Aoba," Noya said. "He punished me.  Stole my name and tied my spirit to the lamp."

"But once you know your name, you can be freed, right?" Asahi asked.

"I think.  That's how it usually works," Noya said.  Asahi suddenly cried out and dropped his tools.

"You ready to find out your name?" Asahi asked.  Noya stared at him

"Yes, tell me."

"You're name is, Nishinoya Yuu."

The words seemed to hit Noya like a brick.  His eyes went wide.  He stood frozen for several minutes.

"I - I don't feel any different."

"Can you still use your magic?" Asahi asked.  Noya snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a tie-dye t-shirt and cut off shorts.

"Yeah, I can.  Maybe there's another condition," Noya suggested, "It's obviously not enough to just have my name."

His shoulders slumped and he returned to the couch.  In his excitement, Asahi hadn’t even considered that.  He’d  assumed that it was be enough.  That Noya would be free of the lamp.  Not that he was thinking about what would happen after either.

 

Another week went by, and Asahi had made no headway in how to free Noya.  He certainly didn’t want to waste his third wish because it meant Noya going into dormancy until ownership of the lamp changed hands.

Noya was flipping through television channels before pausing on an animated film.  Asahi glanced at it from his laptop.  Aladdin.  He recalled how that movie ended.  Noya changed the channel.  Asahi stood up and carried the lamp to the couch.  Noya looked up at him and set the remote down.

“What is it?”

“I have an idea, on how to free you.  Do you want to try it?” he asked.  Noya glanced at the lamp, then back up at him.  He set his shoulders and nodded.

“Do it.”

“Nishinoya Yuu, I wish for you to be freed from the bonds of the lamp.”

The room was silent for a long breathless moment.  The lamp shuddered in Asahi’s hands.  The wooden frame creaked and the paper coverings shook and threatened to tear.  Billows of orange smoke rose from the top.  The painted crows became animated and took flight and scattered across the paper.

The smoke wrapped around Noya, his eyes widened and he gasped.  The smoke trailed over his body and focused around the bangles on his wrists.  The bangles melted away and turned to smoke, though they left behind tattoos of calligraphy circles his small wrists.  Asahi briefly wondered if he could hold both in one hand.

The smoke quickly dissipated and they were left sitting on the couch, staring at each other.

“Did it work?” Asahi asked.  Noya hesitated before throwing himself into Asahi’s lap.  Asahi moved the lamp and wrapped his arms around Noya.

“I can’t believe you wasted all three of your wishes on me!” he cried.  He realized that Noya was crying. “Why would you even do that?”

“Because seeing you happy made me really happy.  And if using my last wish to free you is a waste, then it was completely worth it,” Asahi said. “Now, what do you want to do now that you’re free?”

“I want to travel!  See everywhere, everything!” he cried.  Noya hopped up and bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.  Noya snapped his fingers and he was changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

“You still have your magic.  You don’t even have to travel the human way,” Asahi said.  Noya smiled and hugged Asahi again.

“Thank you so so much!  This means so much to me!  You are by far, the best person I have ever met.”

“You can’t have met too many people,” Asahi joked.  Noya shook his head.

“I’ve met too many people, and you are easily the best.  Hands down.  Don’t fight me on this one,” Noya said.  Asahi chuckled.

“Okay.  I’ll take your word for it.”

They stood together, their hands entwined, smiling at each other.  Neither wanted to move on from this moment.

“When are you leaving?” Asahi asked him breathlessly.  Noya blinked up at him and his smile faded.

“Leaving?  Why would I do that?” he asked.

“Uh - well - I mean.  How will you travel if you don’t leave?” Asahi asked.  The question suddenly sounded stupid to him.

“Well, my travel partner is right here.  After all, what’s an adventure without the one you love?” Noya asked.  He was blushing now.  Noya smiled and reached him to loop his arms around Asahi’s neck and kissed him.  They pulled away and Asahi felt like his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

“Noya, you are the greatest adventure I could ever hope to experience,” Asahi said.  He ducked down and kissed Noya again.


End file.
